The Generalissimo
Known for her harsh wars of attrition, the Generalissimo is an enigmatic figure known for her skill on the battlefield and apparently almost dictator-like control of her guild, the Holy People's Republic of Yamato (HPRY). The Generalissimo is best known for her Raids, where she doesn't fight directly, but instead aids her guild with her subclass' abilities and her own strategic guidance. After the Catastrophe the Generalissimo was responsible for the HPRY turning from a Raiding guild with a strange name into a military force dedicated to protecting their home in the Ninetails Dominion from any and all threats. Appearance Contrasting with her military persona, the Generalissimo is anything but what her name suggests. While the name itself summons images of middle aged men with potbellies and moustaches, the Generalissimo is anything but; she is a beautiful young woman. Armed with a disarming grin almost always present on her face, she is a charismatic figure who breaks down any possible barriers with her sweet, childlike innocent atmosphere she produces. Her eyes are similar in terms of purity, the gold said to reflect a level of peace and acceptance only found in children, making her a beacon of hope to all those she meets. The Generalissimo is frequently seen in her iconic cloak and hat, with them being her most beloved items of clothing both before and after the Catastrophe. Being her most distinguishing and noticeable article of clothing, the Generalissimo's cap is a well worn black and red leather friend. The black leather is made from an Artifact-Class component, dragon leather dropped from Anthynx the Dream Poisoner, it is both supple and stiff, maintaining its shape without any signs of wear despite it being almost always being on her head, with it also giving the Generalissimo the additional benefit of a hefty charisma bonus. The red brim of her cap is crafted from high quality tanned leather stretched over a steel frame, allowing it to stay firm and comfortable at the same time. The emblem she has on the front of her hat is a piece of Ember Gold, with the emblem branching off in a manner to resemble a rising sun spreading its rays of light over the horizon, it is made from gold which shines with otherworldly intensity that never dulls, a testament to its craftsmanship. Her other piece of iconic gear is her flowing red cape, an incredibly large, long and flowing piece of crimson cloth that covers her entire petite frame and keeps her at a stable temperature regardless of the heat or lack thereof. It is made from fine satin, making the cloak incredibly soft to the touch, although it had begun to show signs of wear due to the Generalissimo's constant use and love of it, she has begun to get it repaired every so often. Although rarely seen due to the oversized cloak she wears, beneath it the Generalissimo wears a simple white sundress made from cotton, contrasting with the impressive and almost over the top nature of her other clothes, it merely accentuates her natural beauty. With pale white skin and long flowing hair, the Generalissimo is a beauty in a world of artificial avatars. While others have appearances that are so obviously fake and unrealistic the Generalissimo somehow manages to maintain and air of realism despite having a body of the same make. Physically she is a small girl standing around five feet tall, with golden eyes and long flowing brown hair that reaches down to her calves. Due to doing intense exercise with her body's newfound Monk strength the Generalissimo has developed a level of muscle on her arms and legs, it is somewhat noticeable but not particularly significant, with her also having begun to develop something reminiscent of a six pack on her stomach. Her entire appearance can be called "ethereally human" as opposed to the norm of having "perfectionally inhuman" that many players went for, with the reason for her looks being so well defined is that it is based off her real life appearance (with the exception of the length of her hair, with in only being shoulder length in previously). Personality Equipment Sevenfold Flame Fury of the Forgotten Daughter: '"''Crafted from the bones of the Scrapped Sister of the Sun, the warrior princess who led to Yamato being known as the 'Land of the Rising Sun', it possesses her unnatural fiery drive and the flames of hell she crafted from her very soul. The bones of the Sister are parasitic in nature, and cling to the user and attempts to rebirth the Sister again so she may continue her quest for vengeance." A Phantasmal-Class nodachi with a blend of orange and red worn leather wrapped around the handle, a pale grey ornate tsuba shaped in the design of a blazing flame, the blade of the sword is engraved with the lament of the Scrapped Sister of the Sun (a twelve versh poem) in Alvish with her bone dust as a medium, this length swordis one of the most specific and straightforward to understand high-ranked weapon in all of Theldesia. Its effect is simple: it deals solely fire damage and unlocks a set of skills based around fire when equipped. It allows the user to recreate a memory of the progenitor's power, allowing them to deal incredible amounts of fire damage, with the potential to one day equal the mythical being's legendary strength. After the Catastrophe the swordssymbiotic nature has been realised and has slowly been giving the Generalissimo nightmares of memories that aren't her own and images of a women made from fire, with the sword slowly trying to consume her. Due to this and a lack of a way to stop it the Generalissimo has stopped using them in any situation that does not require them, as she is afraid she will one day fall to the power they whisper to her. Despite not keeping it on her person anymore it has still had a lasting effect on her by giving her limited pyromancy (she is able to create a small basketball sized ball of flames at best, with it doing ~600 damage and costing 1200 MP) and has changed her race into "Pseudo-Alv Hybrid" as opposed to her original "Fox Tail". The full implications of this are still unknown, as she has retained her phantom ears and tails, but has also gained a barely noticeable tattoo on her tongue. '''Burnt Leather Gloves: A Production Class pair of very dark red gloves, bordering on black, crafted from heavily treated leather made by a very high rate Tanner and infused with the idea of "elegance and efficiency." The elegance is evident in their made, with them having stylish form and intricate crimson writings on the backs of the gloves and miniscule words written in Tolkien Elvish in a circle around the palm, and the efficiency of the item stemming from the fact that it adds a minor buff to the damage dealt by purely physical damage based Skills (1.3%), which helps Ryuurei greatly with her particular style. Cap of the Great General: "Forged from items gained in the exploits of the legendary Generalissimo, this cap bears the fruits of her and her guild's labours. From the earliest of adventures to the Raid of the Lair of Anthynx the Dream Poisoner, this hat bears the ups and downs of her time as the Eternal Chairman." The Generalissimo's iconic hat, it is a Production-Class item which isn't particularly noteworthy except for the hefty charisma bonus (ill suited for classes outside of the Bard and leadership Subclasses) and its high defense for a piece of light armour of its rank. Despite having access to better equipment the Generalissimo has never expressed discontent with it, even though it is a piece of equipment more apt for someone around level 80, with her love for it overriding any logic. Its only other impressive feature is its high durability, able to withstand high amounts of stress due to the dragon leather component. The cap was created by a close real life friend of the Generalissimo's who has since stopped playing Elder Tale, with them creating it as a gift for the Generalissimo once their guild reached 100 members. Hoarder's Gem: A Magical-Class item given from a particularly tedious and obscure questline, the only thing it does is give a negative Poison resistance (-2%) and the ability to stack Skills in preparation for combat, although MP does not regenerate during this. Due to this leaving the person unable to defend themselves (except for running) or attacking without releasing their stacked attacks it is very uncommonly used, with it being seen as more of an interesting concept to play around with than a valid item, as while a squad of people with enough Skills stacked up could theoretically kill a boss in seconds, should they fail they would be left defenceless, as the item freezes the target for 0.7 seconds after release of attacks. Abilities Pseudo-Alv Hybrid: A unique race to the Generalissimo, nothing is known about what it is or what it does. The only thing that is known is that she has gained it from the Sevenfold Flame Fists of the Forgotten Daughter. The Generalissimo is curious herself to find out if she will be able to become an Alv, and if so what this will mean for her, although she is worried what the other effects will be (such as if she will truly become the Sister or not). Samurai: The Generalissimo has a playstyle which is both simple, and yet incredibly hard to pull off. It involves using the rarely used Hoarder's Gem to deal devastating damage. She named it Ittou (Single Stroke) and she is renowned for her usage of it, with her usage of it being proficient enough for her to be able to kill lower level bosses by herself in a single stroke. Despite its massive damage output, there it still has a glaring flaw: while she has attacks stacked she cannot attack nor defend. If she was separated from her party Kekkou would be at a great disadvantage, as she normally stacks her attacks twenty or so minutes before a fight (as opposed to right before, as storing each skills takes fifteen seconds and she doesn't like to waste people's time), so she is left to either release them all and be left defenceless or run. Due to this glaring weak point many call it a "poor man's Ikkikasei" due to Ikkikasei allowing for similar effects, provided it is in the time frame. Although, Ittou does have an advantage to the Skill: it requires no MP drain. Ikkikasei costs 3000 MP, taking away almost half of a Level 100 Samurai's pool of mana, limiting them greatly. In contrast Ittou can allow for exponentially higher damage due to this lack of drain. On top of this, should she have the correct support , Kekkou can potentially use Ittou more than once per fight. While the Skills are stored their timers drop down to 1 second remaining, so, with a team of sufficient Summoners, Bards, Enchanters, and Clerics, Kekkou could regenerate her MP fast enough to deal massive damage (although using it more than twice is unlikely, as the cooldowns are still the same). General: Quotes Trivia * The Generalissimo developed from a single idea which quickly ran rampant and eventually transcended from its previous position of a gag-character to a multidimensional character who would actually serve as a foil of sorts to Wolfgang, at least in personality. Notes * Yes, I know the Generalissimo's picture is almost naked, no I did not know this until after I had chosen that image for her and embedded it in my mind (for some reason I thought her arms were a fur collar), no I will not change it, no I do not want to hear anything about her picture in this regard, Category:Real Life Female Category:Female Category:General Category:Guild Master Category:Samurai